The Reason
by Zang
Summary: “Nowaki,” Hiroki spoke, as if just remembering something. “Why do you like to give me a hug?”


**The Reason**

**Summary:**

"**Nowaki," Hiroki spoke, as if just remembering something. "Why do you like to give me a hug?"**

"I'm home," was all Hiroki said as he got into the apartment. After taking off his coat, he headed straight to the kitchen.

"Ah, Hiro-san," Nowaki greeted his lover warmly. He was boiling water in a kettle. "Do you want black tea or white tea?"

Inwardly Hiroki mused that Nowaki would make a great 'wife'. Every time the young man was home earlier than Hiroki, he would do the household chores, cleaning and cooking. And when finally Hiroki got home, he would make him tea or coffee.

"The black one," while loosening his tie, Hiroki walked back to the living room. Once Nowaki had asked why Hiroki paced from the living room to the kitchen and then went back to the previous place. Of course, as grumpy as his personality was, Hiroki only showed his annoyed face as the answer. He would never tell the young doctor that when he got home, no matter where Nowaki was, Hiroki would show up to see him. By just seeing his face, Hiroki already felt contented.

Nowaki emerged with a big mug in his hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks," while sipping his tea, Hiroki stole a glance at the dark-haired man.

"You look exhausted," Nowaki ruffled Hiroki's hair affectionately. "Do you want to have your dinner or take a bath first?"

It was a bit late already. "Take a bath first I guess," Hiroki stretched his arms and legs. "Geez, I had a hectic day today."

"Why was it so?"

"Got a meeting with the Dean, retrieved some boxes of books for the students. As if that's not enough, Miyagi kept me busy." No need to say that Hiroki had struggled to shake some senses to that carefree professor to pay more attention to his paperwork. And fought that older man's assault as well. Days couldn't be more tiring than today.

Without further ado, Nowaki pulled his lover to his arms.

Hiroki sighed. That's just how Nowaki was: always voiced his minds and instinctively acted what he wanted to do. He liked to kiss, touch and utter his wild declaration of love. Although Hiroki would wear a scowl on his face, and feign anger to conceal his thrilling heart, he actually enjoyed the touch or the proximity. He never pulled away when Nowaki kissed him, nor detached himself when he could feel nothing but Nowaki's soft skin upon his. Hiroki simply loved those moments

But what the older man noticed the most was Nowaki's liking to draw him to his embrace. In many situations, bright or gloomy occasions, Nowaki would hug him tightly and whisper words of assurances. Just like he was doing right at the moment.

"But I reckon Hiro-san could get through it, right? Because he's the most amazing person I've ever known."

"S-stupid brat. Don't give me such flowery words," Hiroki blushed profusely. He squirmed furiously. Geez, Hiroki cursed himself. No one else but Nowaki could make his cheeks as red as tomato.

Nowaki tightened his arms around Hiroki. He couldn't help the widening smile that adorning his face. His Hiro-san was definitely the cutest person in the whole world. His blushing face was totally irresistible that he could never restrain himself from touching the other man. But Hiro-san's angry face wasn't less cute either.

"Nowaki," Hiroki spoke, as if just remembering something. "Why do you like to give me a hug?"

That's a rhetorical question actually, because the answer that came out of Nowaki's lips was always the same. "Because I love you."

Hiroki slumped in defeat. Maybe sensing Hiroki's perplexed mood, Nowaki buried his face in Hiroki's hair and inhaled the faint scent of the brunette's shampoo.

"When I was very young, I wondered how it was like to be hugged by my mother and father," Nowaki began. His deep blue eyes softened. "I knew I had Mother and Father Kusama, but when I got bigger I couldn't stop my minds from wandering about my real parents."

Hiroki was surprised. Nowaki rarely talked about himself, usually he complied everything Hiroki said and insisted that every single thing about Hiroki was the most fascinating thing in the universe.

"I wanted to feel their arms around me. You don't know how miserable I was when Father's Day or Mother's Day came. I felt like crying. It's not that I wasn't grateful the Kusama had taken me under their wings. I just..."

Nowaki trailed off. He kissed the top of the other man's head. "Now I have someone I love the most, more than anything else. I want that person to be happy. I want to show him how much I love him. All I can do is giving him hugs as much as I can offer. Hiro-san," Nowaki's voice was soft yet mellow. "I don't want you to feel the way I felt. "

Hiroki's breath caught in his throat. He felt bad for making Nowaki spilled his sad recollection. So, the hug meant a lot to him, Hiroki thought. Sadly he had never thought of this before.

Hiroki whirled around and pulled down Nowaki's neck, crashing his lover's head onto his chest. Nowaki squeaked, but allowed Hiroki continued his ministration.

Realizing their awkward position -since Nowaki was way taller than him- Hiroki rose on his knees so that finally Nowaki's black head rested comfortably onto the crook of his neck.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki questioned quietly.

"Now it's my turn to hug you," Hiroki stated firmly. He wrapped his arms protectively around Nowaki's shoulder and back. "If you couldn't get them from your dear parents, then I would give you them until you get enough."

If happiness could kill, at that very moment Nowaki was sure as hell his heart would stop beating abruptly. "I'll never get enough of your hugs, Hiro-san."

"Don't tell me it's because you love me, you friggin' moron."

"I really do love you."

Instead of saying any words in return, Hiroki tightened his embrace.


End file.
